I Give My First Love To You (KrisTao Ver)
by Huang Yiyi
Summary: Saat berusia 8 tahun, Yi Fan divonis bahwa usianya tidak akan bisa lebih dari 20 tahun. Tao pun juga mengetahui hal itu. Namun, Yi Fan sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Tao untuk menikahinya ketika mereka dewasa nanti. Bisakah Yi Fan menepati janjinya? KrisTao FanTao TaoKris
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Give My First Love To You (KrisTao Ver)

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Summary : Saat berusia 8 tahun, Yi Fan divonis bahwa usianya tidak akan bisa lebih dari 20 tahun. Tao pun juga mengetahui hal itu. Namun, Yi Fan sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Tao untuk menikahinya ketika mereka dewasa nanti. Bisakah Yi Fan menepati janjinya?

.

Remake film 'I Give My First Love To You'

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author.

.

.

Prolog

.

 _Kehidupan cintaku memiliki batas waktu_

 _Jauh lebih pendek daripada orang lain_

 _Untuk itu, aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang sedikit ini_

 _Aku harus bersinar terang_

 _Seperti kembang api di langit musim panas_

 _Aku tahu tentang ini ketika aku berusia 8 tahun_

.

"Ini luar biasa." ucap Tao, gadis manis berusia 8 tahun yang saat ini tengah menempelkan _stetoskop_ milik ayahnya ke dada Yi Fan, lelaki tampan yang usianya sama dengannya.

Yi Fan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Tao. "Hah?"

"Jantungmu berdebar sangat cepat." Tao menjelaskan dengan wajah yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Dokter Tao, aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi dengan dadaku." Yi Fan berkata lirih. Jarinya tanpa sadar memelintir ujung piyama rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. "Aku merasa sangat gugup dan itu membuat dadaku terasa sakit." sambungnya.

"Kedengarannya keadaanmu memburuk. Mari aku lihat. Sekarang cepat lepaskan celanamu!" perintah Tao dengan tegas. Mata pandanya yang cantik melotot memperingatkan.

Yi Fan mendelik karena terkejut. "Apa?"

"Lepaskan piyamamu juga!"

"Dokter Tao, i..ini..."

"Jangan malu. Aku ini seorang dokter, jadi sudah terbiasa." Tao memotong ucapan Yi Fan dengan segera. "Untuk itu, mari aku lihat." Tao langsung menubruk tubuh kurus Yi Fan, kedua tangannya mencoba untuk melepas piyama yang Yi Fan kenakan, hal ini tentu saja membuat Yi Fan berteriak memberontak. Tangan kecil Yi Fan mencoba menutupi kancing-kancing piyama yang ia kenakan agar tak bisa Tao lepaskan.

"Hahahaha Dokter Tao, tunggu sebentar hahahaha jangan lepaskan piyamaku." Yi Fan tertawa karena tangan-tangan Tao yang semula berusaha membuka piyamanya, kini berubah menggelitik perut dan pinggang Yi Fan.

Duaaarrr duuuaaarrr duuuaarrr

Kegiatan menggelitik perut dan pinggang Yi Fan terhenti begitu terdengar suara letusan kembang api. Yi Fan dan Tao saling berpandangan, keduanya tersenyum dan setelahnya berlari menuju ke jendela. Mereka bersama-sama mengagumi indahnya warna-warna yang dihasilkan oleh kembang api di atas langit yang gelap.

"Wuuaaahhh cantiknya." Tao bergumam kencang. Ia sampai melompat-lompat saking senangnya, membuat rambut hitam panjangnya bergerak-gerak.

"Kau benar, kembang apinya sangat cantik." Yi Fan membenarkan kata-kata Tao. "Tao, aku akan memanggil ibu dan ayahku untuk melihat kembang api juga. Kau tunggu di sini dulu." perintah Yi Fan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Tao.

Yi Fan berlari keluar dari ruang rawatnya, meninggalkan Tao yang masih melompat-lompat kesenangan karena kembang api yang terus mengeluarkan warna-warnanya yang cantik.

Yi Fan berlari-lari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang saat itu sudah mulai sepi, namun Yi Fan tidak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya perlu berlari menuju ke sebuah ruang dokter dengan tulisan 'Dr. Huang Zhoumi' yang tertempel di depan pintu ruangan.

Ketika sampai di ruang yang dituju, Yi Fan langsung membuka pintunya dengan perlahan, namun ia tak jadi membukanya dengan lebar begitu ia mendengar namanya disebut oleh dokter Huang Zhoumi.

"Maksud dokter, Yi Fan tidak bisa sembuh?" tanya ayah Yi Fan.

"Saat ini masih belum ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya. Tapi kita tidak boleh berhenti berharap. Yang saat ini harus kita lakukan adalah menyuruhnya untuk diet dan tidak melakukan aktivitas fisik." jelas dokter Huang, yang juga merupakan ayah dari Tao.

"Tapi itu hanya untuk memperpanjang hidupnya kan?" tanya ayah Yi Fan lagi. "Jika kita melakukan itu semua, berapa lama lagi Yi Fan akan hidup?" pertanyaan dari ayah Yi Fan ini membuat ibu Yi Fan yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya langsung menarik tangan suaminya dengan keras. "Kita harus tahu hal ini istriku!" bentak ayah Yi Fan kepada istrinya yang membuat sang istri kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Jantung Yi Fan tidak akan dapat menahan pertumbuhan tubuhnya. Pada kasus seperti ini, Yi Fan tidak akan mampu mencapai usia 20 tahun." vonis yang dijatuhkan oleh dokter Huang membuat suami istri tersebut terkejut. Udara di sekitar mereka seakan menekan dada mereka hingga terasa sesak, udara pun seperti sulit untuk mereka hirup dan membuat mereka seakan tercekik. Hingga tanpa sadar, air mata keduanya mengalir tanpa bisa mereka cegah.

Di depan pintu tersebut, Yi Fan berdiri memantung mendengar vonis yang ia terima di usianya yang masih belia. Yi Fan baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar suara isak tangis lirih di belakangnya. Yi Fan berbalik dan melihat Tao menangis di sana, tujuh langkah di belakangnya. Tao mendengar semuanya. Semua yang ayahnya ucapkan kepada orang tua Yi Fan.

.

 _Kehidupan cintaku memiliki batas waktu_

 _Biarkan aku ulangi kata itu_

 _Kehidupan cinta kita memiliki batas waktu_

 _._

"Hentikan, itu sakit sekali." Yi Fan berontak kesakitan saat para suster mencoba mengikat tangan dan kakinya pada sisi-sisi ranjang dengan kain panjang khusus. "Lepaskan aku, ini sakit sekali." Yi Fan kecil menangis meraung meminta untuk dilepaskan dari kain-kain yang melilit tubuhnya.

"Mungkin terllihat kejam, tapi jika kita membiarkannya terus bergerak, dia akan merobek pembuluh darah dan ia akan mengalami pendarahan hebat." jelas dokter Huang kepada orang tua Yi Fan yang hanya mampu menatap kasihan kepada Yi Fan yang kini berbaring terikat.

"Ibu, tolong lepaskan ini. Aku janji akan diam saja. Aku tidak akan bergerak." Yi Fan menatap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mencoba meminta pertolongan kepadanya.

Ibu Yi Fan berjalan perlahan mendekati Yi Fan, ia segera menggenggam tangan mungil Yi Fan dengan lembut. "Ibu tahu kau pasti bisa, Yi Fan. Yi Fan kan anak yang baik. Tapi untuk saat ini, Yi Fan harus menuruti kata dokter ya."

"Tapi aku ingin buang air kecil." ucap Yi Fan parau.

Ibu Yi Fan tersenyum, tangannya membelai puncak kepala Yi Fan dengan sayang. "Yi Fan kan memakai popok, jadi buang air di sini saja ya."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau buang air kecil di kamar mandi. Apa ibu mau mencoba buang air kecil di popok dan ada orang lain yang membersihkannya? Aku ini sudah besar." ucapan Yi Fan membuat orang tua Yi Fan terdiam sesaat.

Ibu Yi Fan tersenyum kembali, "Kamu benar, nak. Kamu bukan seorang bayi lagi."

Yi Fan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tak sanggup menatap wajah ibunya yang berpura-pura tegar. "Aku sudah buang air kecil. Tolong bantu aku membersihkannya."

"Baiklah." lalu ibu Yi Fan berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyiapkan popok baru untuk Yi Fan kenakan.

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf tulus yang meluncur dari bibir Yi Fan membuat sang ibu menghentikan kegiatan menyiapkan popok baru untuk Yi Fan. Dipandanginya wajah Yi Fan yang penuh air mata penyesalan, membuat pertahanan milik ibu Yi Fan seketika itu juga goyah. Ia langsung menangis.

Ayah Yi Fan yang sedari tadi duduk mendengarkan obrolan istri dan anaknya pun merasa tak tega. "Aku akan menggantinya, kau bisa menunggu di luar." setelah mendengar perintah dari sang suami, ibu Yi Fan pun segera keluar dari ruang rawat anaknya dengan wajah penuh air mata.

Ayah Yi Fan menggantikan popok Yi Fan dengan cekatan. "Maafkan ayah, Yi Fan." ucapnya di tengah-tengah kegiatannya. "Ayah selalu berdoa dan berusaha agar bisa menghilangkan penyakitmu ini. Ayah minta maaf kau harus mengalami ini semua."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Di dalam ruangannya yang serba putih, dokter Huang tampak serius menatap hasil _rontgen_ Yi Fan, lalu ia mencatat beberapa hal penting di dalam buku agendanya. Kegiatannya terhenti begitu salah satu suster mendekatinya dan memberikannya segelas air putih hangat untuknya.

"Ternyata kau di sini." ucap suster.

"Hmm. Terimakasih." suster tersebut hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab ucapan terimakasih dari dokter Huang. Setelahnya ia melangkah pergi keluar ruangan.

"Tunggu sebantar, suster. Maafkan saya." langkah sang suster terhenti begitu dokter Huang meminta maaf padanya.

"Ya?" tanyanya bingung.

Dokter Huang menunjuk pantat si suster dengan kikuk. "Tao melakukannya lagi."

Suster itu pun mengikuti arah telunjuk dokter Huang, matanya melotot begitu ia menyadari bahwa baju putih ala susternya sudah berubah menjadi warna coklat di bagian pantatnya. "Oh tidak. Kursi yang mana lagi kali ini?" pekiknya. Ia pun segera membersihkan noda-noda itu dengan tangannya. Menepuk-nepuknya agar nodanya hilang.

Dokter Huang mendesah keras, "Mungkin sebenarnya dia sedang membutuhkanku. Aku ini memang ayah yang jahat, kan?"

Suster hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar curhatan sang dokter. Suster tahu bahwa Tao sebenarnya gadis yang baik, ia melakukan kenakalan hanya untuk mencari perhatian ayahnya yang sibuk bekerja.

"Apa itu hasil _rontgen_ milik Yi Fan?" tanyanya begitu matanya menangkap plastik bening bergambar foto organ dalam manusia.

"Iya." dokter Huang menjawab dengan suara lirih. "Kau tahu suster, aku sedikit khawatir tentang anakku. Dia telah kehilangan ibunya dan sekarang, apakah ia harus kehilangan temannya? Haruskah aku berhenti membawa Tao ke sini?"

"Entahlah. Kau tahu kan, Yi Fan dan Tao itu lebih dari sekedar berteman." jawab sang suster sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dokter Huang mendesah berat, "Cinta pertama ya."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Hari sudah mulai pagi. Suara nyanyian burung yang bersahut-sahutan membuat suasana taman di belakang rumah sakit menjadi ramai.

Di taman belakang rumah sakit tersebut, Tao sedang merangkak mencari sesuatu di antara rerumputan.

"Tao." teriak Yi Fan setelah matanya tanpa sengaja melihatnya.

Tao melotot tak percaya bahwa Yi Fan saat ini sedang berjalan mendekatinya. "Yi Fan? Apakah kamu sudah sembuh?" tanyanya.

"Selama aku tidak berlari, aku tidak akan apa-apa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tao?"

"Aku sedang mencari empat daun semanggi. Apakah kau tahu, jika kita membuat permohonan pada empat daun semanggi, maka permohonan itu akan menjadi kenyataan." jawab Tao yang masih sibuk mencari daun tersebut.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya." meskipun begitu, Yi Fan tetap ikut merangkak mencari daun yang Tao maksud. "Jika kau menemukannya, apa yang kau inginkan, Tao?"

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Tao singkat.

"Kau tidak tahu? Tapi kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Tao menatap wajah Yi Fan dengan kesal. "Diamlah. Aku hanya merasa bosan karena kau tidak bisa aku ajak bermain."

Yi Fan menatap Tao dengan pandangan bersalah. "Hei, jika aku menemukannya, apakah aku bisa meminta permohonan juga?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Yi Fan?"

"Aku ingin menjadi astronot ketika dewasa nanti."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung, "Astronot?"

"Iyaa astronot. Dan ketika kita dewasa, ayo kita menikah. Itulah keinginanku. Menjadi astronot dan menikahi Tao. Lalu bekerja dan mempunyai rumah yang bagus, pasti sangat menyenagkan. Kita berdua pasti akan bahagia selalu." Yi Fan menatap Tao dengan serius, ia benar-benar meyakinkan Tao bahwa ucapannya itu pasti akan menjadi nyata.

Yi Fan tersenyum saat melihat pipi Tao yang bersemu merah, ia pun kembali mencari empat daun semanggi dan matanya langsung menemukan daun yang dimaksud. "Tao, lihat aku menemukannya." teriak Yi Fan senang.

Tao pun langsung merangkak kencang mendekati Yi Fan, ia langsung berlutut menghadap empat daun semanggi tersebut. "DEWA DARI EMPAT DAUN SEMANGGI. AKU MEMOHON PADAMU. SELAMATKAN YI FAN. JANGAN BIARKAN YI FAN MENINGGAL. AKU INGIN KAMI BERDUA SELALU BERSAMA. KUMOHON SEMBUHKANLAH PENYAKITNYA. AKU MOHON. AKU MOHON. AKU MOHON. AKU MOHON HIKS. AKU MOHON HIKS. AKU MOHON HIKS. AKU MOHON HIKS. AKU MOHOOONNNN." Tao berteriak lantang. Ia memohon dengan sepenuh hati. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, ia telah meraung menangis karena perasaan takut ditinggalkan yang memuncak di dada.

"Tao." Yi Fan menatap Tao dengan sedih, hatinya seperti tertusuk melihat Tao yang menangis karenanya. Ia pun mendekati Tao, menangkup kedua pipi Tao dan menciumnya tepat di bibir, membuat tangis Tao mendadak terhenti.

.

 _Pada saat itu_

 _Aku tidak benar-benar mengerti apa yang dimaksud kematian_

 _Jadi aku_

 _Menjanjikan masa depan yang kosong kepadanya_

.

Dokter Huang sibuk menata sarapan untuknya dan untuk Tao di meja makan. Alisnya terangkat karena ia tak melihat keberadaan Tao sejak tadi. Ia pun akhirnya beranjak menuju ke kamar Tao. Dan alangkah terkejutnya dokter Huang begitu ia menemukan kain putih yang bertengger manis di kepala Tao dan tubuh Tao yang juga sudah dililit oleh kain putih.

"Ayah, aku telah membuat gaun pengantinku sendiri." ucap Tao malu-malu. Dokter Huang hanya mampu menganga. Tao telah merusak tirai jendela putih miliknya dan menjadikannya –yang menurut Tao- gaun pengantinnya.

"Ayah, Yi Fan telah melamarku."

.

 _Aku membuat janji yang tidak bisa aku tepati_

 _Ayo kita menikah ketika dewasa nanti_

.

End Prolog

.

Hallo salam kenal. Kenapa salam kenal? Kan penghuni lama? Karena gue bukan author Huang Yiyi. Anggap aje gue tangan kanan'a dia. Kenapa? Karena mulai hari ini, gue yang update ketikan2 ff dari dia. Dari Senin sampai Jum'at, dia sibuk mencari nafkah sedangkan hari Sabtu Minggu, dia sibuk project cosplay. Hingga akhir'a dia udah jarang bahkan bisa gue bilang nggak pernah ngetik lagi. Berhubung dia sudah punya laptop baru jadi notebook dia yang isi'a ff gue sita. Dan gue menemukan banyak ketikan dia yang belum publish. Akhirnya gue mutusin buat posting2 ketikan2 dia. Tenang aje yang gue posting yang sudah selesai dia ketik kok, salah satu'a ini.

Sebelum gue posting ini, dia minta gue buat ubah nama orang ke tiga dan ke empat. Nggak ngerti deh karena apa. Nah, berhubung gue HL baru, gue masih nggak paham sama sohib-sohibnya Tao, jadi plis bantu gue kasih nama buat orang ke tiga dan ke empat.

Sekian aje deh kata2 gue, jangan lupa reviewnya.

Oh iye, ada yang nungguin si janda Tao, duda Yi Fan dan si kecil William di "sEX"? Ternyata author Huang Yiyi sudah ngetik ch 3'a loh plus ch bonus.

Masih inget kesialan Yi Fan waktu mau lamar Tao di "Shalala Ring"? Kesialan Yi Fan ternyata masih berlaku sampai kepernikahan loh.

Itu dulu aja deh spoiler'a. Tunggu saja.

See u


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Give My First Love To You (KrisTao Ver)

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Summary : Saat berusia 8 tahun, Yi Fan divonis bahwa usianya tidak akan bisa lebih dari 20 tahun. Tao pun juga mengetahui hal itu. Namun, Yi Fan sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Tao untuk menikahinya ketika mereka dewasa nanti. Bisakah Yi Fan menepati janjinya?

.

Remake film 'I Give My First Love To You'

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author.

.

.

9 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisiku?" tanya Yi Fan, anak lelaki yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa. Yi Fan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi, namun terlalu kurus untuk ukuran tubuh lelaki normal seusianya. Walau begitu, kekurusannya sama sekali tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

Dokter Huang melepaskan _stetoskop_ yang menggantung di telinganya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Yi Fan. "Kondisimu stabil." ucapnya. Sungguh, dokter Huang sangat senang melihat kondisi Yi Fan yang pulih secepat ini. Padahal tujuh hari yang lalu, kondisi Yi Fan sangat buruk dan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit lagi.

Yi Fan tersenyum mendengar penuturan dokter Huang. "Baguslah. Masa tujuh hariku tinggal di sini berakhir sudah." gumam Yi Fan. Yi Fan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengancingi kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Tapi kembalilah kemari setiap dua hari sekali. Minum obatmu dan hindarilah latihan fisik."

Yi Fan memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia sudah mendengarkan nasehat itu ribuan kali. Tanpa disuruh pun akan Yi Fan lakukan. "Iya, iya."

"Oh, dan tidak ada permen dan tidak ada makan-makanan asin."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu, jangan cerewet." ucapan Yi Fan ini membuat dokter Huang menatap kesal ke arahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, dokter Huang. Byee." Yi Fan segera keluar dari ruangan dokter Huang dengan _smirk_ menghiasi bibirnya.

Selepas kepergian Yi Fan, dokter Huang kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di kursi kerjanya. Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari celah bibirnya. "Dia sudah dewasa sekarang."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Yi Fan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkahnya yang ringan namun pasti. Yi Fan sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari rumah sakit yang sudah seminggu ini ia tinggali.

Langkah Yi Fan terhenti begitu matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang berdiri bersandar pada tembok dekat pintu rumah sakit. Gadis itu sangat cantik. Rambutnya panjang bergelombang dan berwarna coklat tua yang ia ikat dua dengan asal, namun itu justru menjadikannya terkesan imut, matanya sipit dengan kantung mata menghiasinya, hidungnya mancung, telinganya ia sumpal dengan _earphone_ berwarna hijau muda, bibirnya yang tipis dan berwarna pink segar maju beberapa senti –pertanda kesal-.

"Tao? Kau datang?" tanya Yi Fan setelah ia berdiri di hadapan Tao-gadis cantik tadi-.

Tao tersenyum senang melihat kehadiran Yi Fan. Wajah tertekuknya hilang entah kemana. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yi Fan, Tao segera menggandeng dan mengajak Yi Fan keluar dari rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja.

"Yi Fan, apa yang ayahku katakan?" tanya Tao di tengah perjalan.

"Dia bilang kondisiku sudah stabil. Aku baik-baik saja."

Tao menghela nafas lega. Dipandanginya wajah Yi Fan dari samping. Berkali-kali harus Tao akui, Yi Fan itu sangat tampan. Matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung, kulitnya putih pucat, Yi Fan juga sangat tinggi, tinggi Tao hanya sepundak Yi Fan. "Kau curang, kenapa kau bertambah tinggi?"

"Emmm, nampaknya tinggal di rumah sakit tidak menghentikan laju pertumbuhanku."

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa." gumam Tao lirih namun masih bisa Yi Fan dengar.

Yi Fan tersenyum mendengar keluhan Tao, "Apakah itu hal yang buruk jika aku sudah menjadi seorang pria? Kau pun juga tumbuh. Lihatlah! Pantatmu sudah dua kali lebih besar sekarang." ledek Yi Fan membuat mata Tao membulat kesal. Tao pun langsung menghujani pukulan-pukulan kecil pada lengan Yi Fan. "Yak! Yak! Yak! Hentikan!" teriak Yi Fan kesakitan karena pukulan-pukulan Tao tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Yi Fan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi sambil melihat teman-teman sekelasnya bertanding basket. Yi Fan bosan, ia juga ingin bermain, namun kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkannya untuk bermain basket.

Yi Fan yang bosan segera beranjak dari duduknya, ia melenggang menyusuri koridor-koridor kelas, hingga matanya menangkap bayangan Tao yang sedang berjalan bersama temannya-Junghan dan Minghao-. Lalu...

Byuuurrrrr

Tiga orang lelaki menghadang Tao, Junghan dan Minghao, lalu ketiga lelaki tadi menyiramkan air ke tubuh Tao. Membuat Tao memekik kaget.

"Upss, maaf. Apa kau baik-baik saja." ucap salah satu dari ketiga lelaki tadi. "Kami baru saja akan mengepel koridor, namun tanganku licin dan tanpa sengaja menyirammu, kami tidak sengaja."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jelas-jelas kalian sengaja menyiram Tao dengan air." bentak Junghan.

"Wuuuaaaahhh lihat. Itu merah muda. Indahnya" teriak salah satu lelaki tadi sambil menunjuk dada Tao tanpa memperdulikan omelan Junghan. Tao yang merasa ditunjuk segera mengarahkan matanya ke arah dadanya. Baju seragam Tao yang basah membuat bra merah muda yang Tao kenakan tercetak jelas. Tao reflek menutupinya dengan kedua tangannya.

Yi Fan yang melihat kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan semakin kesal, Yi Fan berjalan mendekati Tao dengan langkah lebar. Dengan segera, Yi Fan menyampirkan jas sekolahnya pada pundak Tao.

"Kalian bilang tidak sengaja?" tanya Yi Fan dengan suara seraknya. Ketiga lelaki tadi yang ditatap dengan begitu dinginnya oleh Yi Fan hanya dapat berdiri takut-takut.

"Itu hanya kecelakan." ucap mereka kompak. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kami pergi."

Duuuagghh

Belum sempat tiga lelaki tadi pergi, Yi Fan dengan keras memukul satu per satu dari mereka. Membuat koridor yang tadinya sepi mendadak ramai. Sampai ke dua teman Yi Fan datang dan memegangi badan Yi Fan agar tak lagi memukuli tiga lelaki tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Tao?" bentak Yi Fan kepada ketiga lelaki tadi. "Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!" Yi Fan berontak saat kedua temannya semakin kencang memegangi Yi Fan.

Tao yang khawatir tentang keadaan Yi Fan pun ikut menenangkan Yi Fan. Namun, Yi Fan yang emosi sungguh sangat sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

Plakkk

Sehingga Tao harus menampar Yi Fan agar ia cepat sadar. "Tidak apa-apa Yi Fan, aku tidak apa-apa." Tao mencoba menenagkan Yi Fan yang saat ini sudah mulai tenang walau nafas Yi Fan justru terdengar satu-satu.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Tao setelah Yi Fan meneguk obatnya. Saat ini keduanya ada di dalam ruang kesehatan. Tadi, saat Tao melihat Yi Fan yang bernafas dengan susah payah, Tao menyuruh teman-teman Yi Fan untuk membawa Yi Fan ke ruang kesehatan.

"Itu bukan masalah." jawab Yi Fan sekenanya. "Pergi sana! Ganti bajumu, kau pasti kedinginan."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Seharusnya tadi kau tidak marah. Mereka hanya bercanda."

"Mereka bajingan. Mereka sudah melihat bramu."

"Eh?" Tao menatap Yi Fan yang saat ini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya." gumam Yi Fan lirih. "Mereka melihatnya sebelum aku. Bramu yang berwarna merah muda."

Tao melotot tak percaya dengan gumamam Yi Fan. "Apa kau bodoh? Kau hampir bunuh diri hanya karena masalah itu?"

Yi Fan menegakkan tubuhnya karena tak terima dengan ucapan Tao. "Ini adalah harga diriku. Aku ini pacarmu. Jadi, seharusnya aku yang pertama melihatnya."

Melihat Yi Fan yang cemberut membuat Tao mendesah berat. Tao pun berdiri dan langsung menutup ranjang tempat Yi Fan duduk dengan tirai pembatas berwarna putih.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menjadi orang pertama." ucap Tao begitu tirai pembatas antar ranjang tertutup seutuhnya.

"Ha?" Yi Fan terkejut seperti orang bodoh karena ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Tao.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu kapan pun yang kau mau. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti tadi lagi."

Yi Fan tidak menyahuti ucapan Tao karena masih terlalu terkejut. Sehingga Yi Fan hanya dapat menatap Tao yang saat ini telah membuka jas miliknya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi seragam Tao yang basah. Setelah jas terlepas, Tao meletakkan jas Yi Fan pada sandaran ranjang. Lalu Tao mengangkat seragamnya secara perlahan hingga perut mulus dan langsing Tao terlihat.

"Tunggu dulu." cegah Yi Fan saat seragam Tao hampir terbuka sampai dada. Yi Fan memegangi dadanya yang mendadak berdetak cepat.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu dulu. Dada ku sakit." tutur Yi Fan. "Tenanglah, ini bukan serangan jantung. Tapi ini menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa." jelas Yi Fan saat melihat wajah Tao yang berubah khawatir.

Tao yang tersadar segera menurunkan seragamnya dengan terburu-buru. "Aku tidak akan pernah menunjukkannya padamu lagi." Tao segera mengambil jas Yi Fan dan mengenakannya lagi, membuat Yi Fan memandang Tao bingung. "Kegembiraan yang berlebih pun bisa membunuhmu." setelah berhasil mengancingkan jas Yi Fan, Tao mulai membuka kembali tirai pembatas.

"Tidak tidak, tunggu dulu."

"Aku tidak akan menunjukkannya lagi." ucap Tao final sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelah itu Tao melangkah lebar-lebar menghindari amukan Yi Fan.

"Oh ayolah Tao." mohon Yi Fan sambil berlari mengejar Tao, membuat Tao ikut berlari. Namun, Tao kalah cepat dari Yi Fan hingga Yi Fan mampu menangkap Tao. Yi Fan memeluk Tao dari belakang, mencium wangi memabukkan yang berasal dari tubuh Tao. Keduanya tampak sangat menikmati _moment_ kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisik Yi Fan tepat di telinga Tao. Yi Fan membalik tubuh Tao hingga keduanya kini berhadap-hadapan. Yi Fan menggenggam kedua tangan Tao dan meletakkannya di atas dadanya. Keduanya bertatapan dan tersenyum, hingga tanpa sadar, wajah Yi Fan semakin dekat dengan Tao. Kedua belah bibir itu pun bersatu, merasakan kemanisan dan kelembutan dari bibir sang terkasih.

Ini adalah ciuman kedua mereka setelah 9 tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa Tao sadari, ia menangis di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Membuat Yi Fan melepas tautan bibir mereka. Yi Fan hanya mampu memandang Tao yang wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Lalu, dipeluknya kembali tubuh Tao dengan sangat erat.

.

.

 _Tao, Kekasihku_

 _Selama tujuh hari di rumah sakit, aku berpikir_

 _Jika aku berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dalam keadaan hidup_

 _Aku akan menciummu_

 _Memegang tanganmu_

 _Kemudian aku akan memelukmu erat-erat_

 _Setelah itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu_

 _Bila kau terus bersamaku, kau akan selalu menangis_

 _Karena kau selalu memikirkan kondisiku_

 _Kau selalu khawatir tentang sampai kapan aku bisa terus hidup_

 _Agar kau tidak menangis lagi_

 _Aku harus pergi darimu selagi aku masih hidup_

.

.

Koridor sekolah sudah mulai sepi karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Di koridor yang sepi itu, Yi Fan berjalan dengan langkah mantap menuju ke ruang Mr. Lee-wali kelasnya-. Yi Fan mengetuk pintu ruangan dan segera masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Mr. Lee.

"Oh, Wu Yi Fan. Ada apa?"

Yi Fan menyodorkan selembar kertas tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mr. Lee.

"Emmm, dilihat dari rata-rata nilaimu, mungkin kau bisa lolos." ucapnya setelah selesai membaca kertas yang disodorkan Yi Fan.

"Jika begitu, saya mohon bantuannya untuk mengajukannya."

Mr. Lee melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ditatapnya Yi Fan dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Saya akan membantumu. Tapi ZT University cukup jauh dari sini dan sistemnya sangat ketat, apakah kau sudah membicarakannya dengan kedua orang tua mu?"

Yi Fan hanya bisa diam mendengar pertanyaan Mr. Lee, karena memang ia sama sekali belum membicarakan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuanya, karena ia baru saja memutuskannya tadi siang.

Mr. Lee berdecik begitu tak mendapatkan respon dari Yi Fan, "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, diskusikan terlebih dahulu dengan kedua orang tuamu."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"ZT University?" ayah Yi Fan melotot tak percaya setelah mendengar keinginan sang buah hati.

"Kalian tenang saja, ZT University memiliki sistem asrama, jadi kalian tidak perlu mencarikan tempat tinggal untukku."

Mama Huang berdiri dari duduknya. "Mama tidak setuju, bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Ma, aku bisa jaga diri. Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang tak terlupakan sebelum aku mati." kedua orang tua Yi Fan langsung membeku mendengar ucapan Yi Fan. "Aku senang bisa mengetahui jalan hidupku. Aku jadi bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan tanpa adanya penyesalan."

"Apa ini karena Tao?" tanya mama Yi Fan tiba-tiba. "Kamu ingin masuk ZT University karena dia kan?"

Yi Fan tersenyum. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Tao memandang mama Yi Fan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Baru saja mama Yi Fan datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa Yi Fan akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di ZT University yang tempatnya cukup jauh dari sini.

"Aku sebenranya tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi bisakah kau mengatakan padanya agar ia tidak melanjutkan ke sana denganmu? Katakan padanya bahwa kami ingin dia kuliah di universitas dekat rumah saja."

"Maaf ma, mama salah paham. Aku tidak pernah mengajak Yi Fan untuk melanjutkan ke ZT University, universitas itu terlalu sulit untukku." jelas Tao.

'Jadi begitu, Yi Fan akan melanjutkan ke ZT University? Apa ia sedang berusaha menghindariku?' batin Tao.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Hari Kelulusan

.

.

Yi Fan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Tao ditengah hinggar binggar orang-orang yang senang akan kelulusannya. Sudah 10 menit berlalu, namun Yi Fan masih belum juga menemukan keberadaan Tao.

Duk

Sebuah map berisi ijazah dan surat-surat penting lainnya hinggap di kepala Yi Fan hingga ia mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa? Mencariku?" tanya Tao, si pelaku pemukul kepala Yi Fan dengan map.

Yi Fan memutar kedua matanya malas. "Ck. Aku sedang tidak mencari siapa-siapa."

"Yi Fan, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Yi Fan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Tao. "Universitas mana?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Aku sudah diterima di ZT University."

Walaupun Tao sudah tahu, tapi jika mendengar langsung dari bibir Yi Fan, rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Namun, Tao menutupinya dengan tawa manisnya. "Wah kau hebat, itu universitas bergengsi dan elit. Hahh, aku tidak akan bisa melanjutkan ke universitas itu dengan nilai-nilaiku, apa kau tidak menyadari betapa bodohnya aku?"

"Lalu, universitas mana yang kau pilih?"

"Aku tidak akan melanjutkan sekolah ke universitas mana pun."

Yi Fan menaikkan satu alisnya mendengarkan ucapan Tao. "Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Mungkin aku akan menjadi seorang nelayan." keduanya tersenyum. "Tapi tidak juga, aku memiliki rencana lain."

"Rencana lain?"

Tao memandang wajah Yi Fan lekat-lekat. "Rencana kita saat kita masih anak-anak. Apa kau ingat?" namun, Yi Fan justru memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Oh begitu, jadi kamu tidak ingat." Tao tersenyum getir. "Ahhhh, jadi di sinilah terakhir kalinya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Tao." Yi Fan langsung menatap wajah Tao dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sampai jumpa lagi ya, Yi Fan. Selamat tinggal." Tao pun segera melangkah menjauhi Yi Fan tanpa berbalik sedikit pun.

.

.

 _Sekarang aku bisa menjauhkan diri dari Tao_

 _Meski aku masih sangat mencintaimu_

 _Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah sanggup mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal padamu_

 _Aku bertindak seperti seorang pecundang_

.

.

Yi Fan mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Semua lampu di kamarnya mati, hanya ada sinar bulan yang menerangi kamar Yi Fan.

Yi Fan sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya, dengan foto-foto Tao dan dirinya yang tersebar di sekitarnya. Yi Fan menatap seluruh foto-foto itu dengan air mata yang sedari tadi meluncur melewati pipi tirusnya.

Ia ingat semua _moment_ yang ada di foto tersebut. Foto mereka yang saling menyuapi kue ulang tahun rasa keju, foto saat mereka berdansa dengan mengenakan pakaian ala China dan kembang api menjadi latar belakangnya, foto Tao dengan wajah penuh air saat mereka mencuci mobil bersama, dan masih banyak foto-foto kebersamaan mereka lainnya.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru

.

.

"Sekarang kalian sudah diterima menjadi mahasiswa ZT University. Kalian akan mendapatkan kesempatan mendapatkan ilmu pengetahuan baru, karena memperoleh pengetahuan akan memimpin kita untuk berpikir dengan cara baru..." pidato sambutan dari rektor sama sekali tidak Yi Fan dengar, karena saat ini Yi Fan sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Tepuk tangan yang meriahlah yang membuat Yi Fan terbangun dari tidurnya. Tepuk tangan tadi berarti berakhirlah pidato sambutan dari rektor.

"Sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian semua. Lalu selanjutnya, sambutan dari mahasiswi teladan, mahasiswi yang mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru, yaitu Huang Zi Tao." Yi Fan menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu MC menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tak asing baginya.

"Baik." seorang gadis segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia langsung melangkah dengan anggun menuju ke atas mimbar. Yi Fan melonggo tak percaya melihat gadis itu. Gadis itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao. Orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sesampainya di atas mimbar, Tao menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud mencari keberadaan seseorang. Lalu dua pasang mata itu pun bertemu.

"Ahh. Yi Fan! Di sana kau rupanya." Tao tersenyum senang setelah melihat keberadaan Yi Fan. "Kau kaget kan? Dengar aku baik-baik ya, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menyingkirkanku dari hidupmu. Kau tahu? Aku belajar begitu keras. Sepuluh tutor datang setiap hari ke rumahku untuk membantuku belajar." semua mahasiswa saling berpandangan karena bingung dengan situasi saat ini. "Sekarang kau lihat aku, Yi Fan! Aku bisa masuk universitas ini dengan nilai tertinggi. Kau bodoh! Beraninya kau meremehkan aku!"

Yi Fan yang sudah tidak sabar pun ikut tersulut emosi, ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku tidak pernah meremehkanmu." ucapan lantang Yi Fan ini justru membuat semua yang ada di dalam aula mengalihkan pandangan dari Tao menjadi padanya.

"Kau bohong. Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud melanjutkan sekolah. Aku mempunyai rencana lain, ahhh." tiga dosen yang mulai paham situasi semakin tidak baik langsung menuju ke atas mimbar dan mencoba membawa Tao turun dari sana. "Yak! Lepaskan aku! Hei Yi Fan, aku berencana untuk mengambil kursus memasak dan kursus tata rias agar aku bisa menjadi wanita yang anggun. Saat ini, aku telah cukup umur untuk menikah. Jadi aku akan menunggu sampai kau lulus, sampai kau berusia 20 tahun." Tao menatap Yi Fan yang sedari tadi mematung menatap Tao. "Apakah kau lupa janji kita? Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan janji kita. Jadi, jangan berani mencoba untuk mencampakkan aku. Aku ingin menjadi mempelai terbaik di dunia untuk kamu ahhhh." lagi-lagi Tao diseret paksa oleh ketiga doseen tadi. "Kau dengar kan, Yi Fan? Yak! Lepas! Aww sakit! Yak! Kau bodoh, Yi Fan. Ahhh." teriakan-teriakan Tao terus terdenar sampai Tao dikeluarkan dari aula.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa." waktu istirahat sudah tiba, kini Tao sedang bersama dengan Yi Fan di taman sekolah.

"Kau juga ingat ciuman itu kan?"

Yi Fan mendecak sebal. "Tentu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Yi Fan?"

"Hei, jadi kalian berdua akan menikah?" ucap seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba lewat di depan mereka.

"Diam kau! Siapa yang bilang begitu?" jawab Yi Fan.

Tao melotot tak terima. Digandenglah tangan Yi Fan erat-erat. "Aku serius. Kita berdua akan menikah. Jadi jauhkan tangan kalian dari orang ini."

"Aiishh kau ini. Jangan kekanakan." Yi Fan yang kesal segera melepaskan dengan kasar gandengan Tao. Ia pun langsung pergi menjauhi Tao.

"Yi Fan, tunggu."

"Apa lagi?"

"Tunggu." dan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Yi Fan dan Tao pun terus berlanjut.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seorang lelaki yang menatap keduanya dengan tertarik.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Setelah mata kuliah selesai, mereka berdua tidak langsung kembali ke asrama masing-masing karena hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan rutin Yi Fan dan di bis inilah mereka sekarang. Duduk di kursi paling belakang dengan Tao yang terus menempel pada Yi Fan.

"Kenapa kau ikut?"

"Karena aku senang bisa berada di sisimu lagi."

"Aissshhh. Jangan terlalu dekat." Yi Fan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Tao pada lengannya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar senang bisa bersamu lagi."

Bruukkk

"Heiii." Yi Fan kaget dan tubuhnya sedikit oleng karena Tao kembali menubruknya dan memeluk lengannya dengan begitu kuat. Pekikan Yi Fan membuat orang lain yang ada di dalam bis menatap ke arah keduanya.

"Maaf. Maaf." Yi Fan membungkukkan badannya ke arah orang-orang dengan Tao yang masih memeluk lengan Yi Fan dengan manja.

"Aiiisshh Tao, jangan begini."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Ini tempat umum, kau harusnya tahu."

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Ck hentikan."

"Tidak akan."

"Berhenti!"

"Tidak mau. Shhh diamlah, Yi Fan." peringatan dari Tao ini membuat Yi Fan terdiam. Tao pun memanfaatkan hal ini untuk lebih erat memeluk lengan Yi Fan. Yi Fan tersenyum lembut menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Tao. Walaupun ia melarang Tao untuk bermanja padanya, namun sebenarnya Yi Fan amat sangat senang. Yi Fan juga sangat merindukan Tao.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Keadaanmu stabil." jelas dokter Huang setelah memeriksa Yi Fan.

"Tentu saja, jika tidak ada kelas, aku selalu beristirat." Yi Fan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah dokter Huang. "Dokter, aku punya pertanyaan.

"Apa?"

"Berapa banyak latihan fisik yang boleh aku lakukan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dapatkah aku melakukan olahraga yang tidak berlari. Sebagai contohnya memanah."

Dokter Huang terdiam sambil berpikir. Pensil yang ia pegang ia gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Memanah ya?"

"Atau seks misalnya." suasan menjadi hening setelah Yi Fan berujar demikian.

Crak

Sreeggg

Pensil yang dokter Huang pegang kini telah patah menjadi dua. Dokter Huang bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk memukul Yi Fan.

"Dok..dokter. Tenanglah."

Dokter Huang pun menurunkan tangannya, tidak jadi memukul Yi Fan. "Dengan siapa kau akan melakukannnya?"

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya dengan putrimu, Tao. Aku hanya ingin tahu karena aku tidak berpengalaman." jelas Yi Fan takut-takut.

"Hahh. Itu tergantung. Tapi akan sangat berat untukmu. Sebagai dokter aku tidak akan megijinkanmu."

Yi Fan tersenyum sedih. "Seorang pria yang tidak bisa berhubungan seks tidak akan bisa menikah dengan siapa pun kan?"

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Dalam perjalanan pulang pun Tao masih menggandeng lengan Yi Fan dengan begitu erat sehingga Yi Fan sedikit kesulitan berjalanan.

"Tao, aku tidak bisa berjalan jika kau seperti ini."

"Kau pasti bisa."

Yi Fan pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Tao kembali. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Bisaaaa." karena dilepas paksa oleh Yi Fan, Tao lagi-lagi justru menabrakkan dirinya dengan Yi Fan, membuat Yi Fan sedikit oleng.

"Hentikan, Tao."

"Ohh ayolah, jangan malu."

"Kau Yi Fan kan?" seorang perempuan cantik tiba-tiba mendekati Yi Fan dan Tao. Membuat obrolan mereka berdua terhenti.

Yi Fan terpaku sesaat setelah melihat perempuan tadi. Dan tanpa sadar melepas pelukan Tao dengan kasar. "Kau... Luhan?"

TBC

No edit. Maaf kalau banyak typo.

Siapa lelaki yang terus memperhatikan Yi Fan dan Tao?

Luhan itu siapa?

Tunggu aja next chap nya yak.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Give My First Love To You (KrisTao Ver)

Rate : T

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Kris / Wu Yi Fan

Warning : Typo dimana-mana dan bahasa tidak sesuai EYD

Summary : Saat berusia 8 tahun, Yi Fan divonis bahwa usianya tidak akan bisa lebih dari 20 tahun. Tao pun juga mengetahui hal itu. Namun, Yi Fan sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Tao untuk menikahinya ketika mereka dewasa nanti. Bisakah Yi Fan menepati janjinya?

.

Remake film 'I Give My First Love To You'

.

Menerima kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun. Jangan memakai kata-kata kasar yang menyakiti hati author.

.

.

"Sekarang kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya. Terakhir bertemu kau masih sangat kecil." ucap Luhan ketika ia dan Yi Fan sedang duduk berdua di taman rumah sakit. Meninggalkan Tao yang menatap keduanya dari jauh dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Tentu saja, terakhir kita bertemu saat aku masih di sekolah dasar kan?"

Luhan mengangguk tanda setuju. Lalu Luhan memperhatikan Tao dari jauh, "Kau masih bersama dengan Tao ya?" Yi Fan mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, keduanya menatap Tao yang saat ini sedang memainkan rumput-rumput di sekitarnya. "Dahulu, para perawat dan aku sering menjadikan kalian bahan candaan. Kami selalu memanggil kalian berdua dengan sebutan pasangan suami istri versi mini."

Luhan tertawa, Yi Fan pun ikut tertawa mendengar cerita Luhan. Ia jadi teringat masa-masa kecil mereka. "Oh ya, kenapa kau kembali ke rumah sakit lagi?"

"Aku mengalami serangan jantung lagi. Umurku kan sudah 20 tahun, sudah saatnya aku mengharapkan transplantasi jantung." Yi Fan mengangguk menanggapi. Yi Fan juga senasib dengan Luhan, untuk itulah Yi Fan mengerti akan apa yang dialami Luhan. Umur Yi Fan pun sebentar lagi akan mencapai angka 20, batas waktu yang diberikan dokter untuk Yi Fan. Yi Fan hanya bisa berharap akan adanya jantung baru untuknya. "Yi Fan, apakah kamu juga terdaftar untuk transplantasi?"

"Tentu saja. Itulah satu-satunya cara kita untuk bertahan hidup kan?" ucap Yi Fan sembari tersenyum. Keduanya pun tersenyum bersama, tanpa memperdulikan Tao yang memperhatikan keduanya dengan perasaan sedih. Yi Fannya yang biasanya hanya akan mau memperlihatkan senyum manisnya di hadapannya, kini Yi Fan pun juga mau tersenyum manis seperti itu di hadapan Luhan, bersama Luhan.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Ada apa denganmu Tao? Kenapa kamu marah?" tanya Yi Fan pada Tao, karena Tao tidak mau duduk berdekatan dengan Yi Fan di dalam bus saat perjalanan pulang. Tao memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dari Yi Fan. Kedua tangan Tao terlipat di depan dada, ia pun tak mau menatap ke arah Yi Fan. Tao hanya mau memandang pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela bus.

"Aku tidak marah." jawab Tao dengan ketus.

Yi Fan mencoba duduk lebih dekat dari Tao lagi, "Kau ingat Luhan kan? Dia itu sering bermain bersama kita saat kita masih kecil."

Tao berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke kursi bus lain yang jaraknya lebih jauh lagi dari Yi Fan, "Aku tidak ingat dia. Yang aku ingat hanya kau." teriak Tao. "Hah, kenapa pria selalu saja seperti itu, ada wanita cantik sedikit saja langsung membuat mereka lembut dan lembek." Tao bergumam lirih tapi masih dapat Yi Fan dengar.

Yi Fan tak terima, ia pun kembali mendekati kursi yang Tao duduki. "Hei, perempuan pun juga sama, jika ada pria tampan, mereka akan selalu memberikan senyum manisnya dan menggoda pria tampan tersebut." pembelaan dari Yi Fan ini pun sama sekali tak merubah keadaan. Tao sudah mulai malas menanggapi, untuk itu ia, tak lagi membalas ucapan Yi Fan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mendiamkan Yi Fan.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Bel tanda pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi berlomba-lomba keluar meninggalkan kelas yang seperti neraka bagi mereka. Ada yang langsung menuju ke asrama, ada yang pergi mencari makan di luar, atau ada pula yang pergi berkaraoke bersama teman-teman.

Seperti hari-hari biasa, Tao akan mendatangi kelas Yi Fan untuk mengajaknya makan bersama sebelum keduanya kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Tapi Tao tidak melihat kehadiran Yi Fan di kelasnya. Ia pun menghampiri Leo, teman dekat Yi Fan.

"Leo, kau tahu dimana Yi Fan sekarang?"

"Tadi ia pulang lebih awal." jawab Leo.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya sembari berfikir, "Pulang lebih awal?"

"Iyaa. Dia bilang akan ke rumah sakit."

Tao menautkan alisnya, "Tapi hari ini bukanlah jadwal checkupnya."

"Entahlah Tao, dia hanya bilang begitu, dia juga bilang akan kembali sore ini."

"Tidak akan. Dia tidak akan kembali sore ini. Dan sepertinya aku tahu kenapa ia pergi ke rumah sakit hari ini." Tao memandang ke arah jendela kelas Yi Fan dengan pandangan sedih.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang serba putih itu, Luhan terbaring dengan selang yang menempel pada tangannya. Luhan sedari tadi terus menatap ke arah jendela. Sejujurnya Luhan sudah amat sangat bosan dengan keadaannya. Ia bosan dengan rumah sakit, bau obat-obatan, serta alat-alat medis yang selalu menempel di tubuhnya.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat lamunan Luhan terputus, dan alangkah terkejutnya ia begitu melihat Yi Fanlah orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut. Yi Fan masih mengenakan seragamnya, terlihat tampan dengan bunga merah cantik di tangannya.

"Yi Fan? Kau datang?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Ini untukmu." Yi Fan tersenyum sembari menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Luhan.

Mata Luhan membola, tak mengira jika Yi Fan akan memberikan bunga indah itu padanya, "Waahh, terimakasih, ini indah sekali, Yi Fan."

Yi Fan pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang melihat Luhan yang bahagia mendapatkan bunga darinya.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Tao melangkah dengan kasar meninggalkan Leo dan menuju keluar dari kelas Yi Fan. Namun baru saja membuka pintu kelas Yi Fan, Tao harus merasakan kerasnya lantai yang menabrak pantatnya karena ia bertubrukan dengan dada bidang milik seorang pria yang tak Tao kenal dan menimbulkan bunyi bedebum yang cukup keras.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya lelaki tadi sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk membantu Tao berdiri.

Tao yang tadinya akan menerima uluran tangan lelaki tersebut akhirnya membatalkan niatannya begitu ia mendengar jerit histeris wanita-wanita di belakangnya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Tao pun berdiri sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari lelaki tadi. Setelahnya, Tao meninggalkan lelaki tersebut yang masih pada posisi yang sama-menjulurkan tangan kanannya-. Sepeninggalan Tao, lelaki itu pun meremas tangan kanannya pertanda kesal karena telah mendapatkan penolakan dari Tao.

"Heiii!" teriak lelaki tadi memanggil Tao yang rupanya sudah berjalan lumayan jauh. Tao yang merasa terpanggil pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap lelaki tadi. Lelaki tadi pun berjalan mendekati Tao dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana. "Kau Huang Zi Tao kan?" tanyanya setelah berada di depan Tao.

Tao memandang aneh lelaki di hadapannya ini. "Ya? Kenapa?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah mahasiswa dengan nilai terbaik kedua setelahmu. Senang bertemu denganmu, Nyonya Huang Zi Tao."

"O...ohh. Yaa. Senang juga bertemu denganmu."

Brukkk

Betapa terkejutnya Tao begitu ia melihat Chanyeol yang langsung berlutut di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan menggenggam tangan kanan Tao dengan begitu kuat, membuat beberapa siswi yang melihat menjerit tertahan. Jerit karena iri dengan Tao. Sang pangeran yang mereka puja telah menggenggam tangan seorang gadis bernama Tao.

"Princess Tao. Mari kita bersama-sama menikmati kehidupan sekolah kita." ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar yang memperlihatkan lesung pipi kecilnya.

Tao pun berusaha untuk melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang teramat kuat, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sengaja mengencangkan genggamannya, membuat Tao kesulitan untuk melepaskan. Namun pada akhirnya, dengan kekuatan penuh, Tao dapat melepaskan genggaman tersebut. "Dasar gila." ucap Tao sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Yi Fan berjalan menuju asrama dengan wajah tertunduk. Sesungguhnya ia sudah merasa sangat mengantuk karena kelelahan. Suara deru mobil dari depan asrama membuat Yi Fan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya memicing, mengira-ngira keluarga siapa yang datang berkunjur selarut ini. Namun, Yi Fan yang memang cuek pun akhirnya tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju asrama.

Langkah Yi Fan berhenti begitu melihat seorang wanita setengah baya bersama seorang lelaki yang Yi Fan ketahui merupakan teman seasramanya.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol?" tanya wanita tadi pada si lelaki yang ternyata bernama Chanyeol. Dan hanya dibalas deheman oleh Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ini ambilah. Aku membawakanmu banyak makanan." wanita tadi langsung memberikan bungkusan besar pada Chanyeol. "Belajarlah dengan keras, aku akan datang lagi nanti."

"Kau tak perlu datang lagi." balas Chanyeol dengan ketus, sedangkan wanita itu hanya tertawa. Ia pun berbalik, berniat untuk pulang, namun terhenti karena ia melihat Yi Fan didepannya. "Ahhh. Selamat malam." wanita itu membungkuk dan menyapa Yi Fan, setelahnya ia berlari memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di depan asrama.

"Kau jangan beritahu hal ini pada siapa pun." ucap Chanyeol setelah Yi Fan berjalan melewatinya.

"Hah?"

"Jika orang-orang tahu bahwa aku memilik ibu yang kuno, citraku akan langsung rusak."

Yi Fan hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama Chanyeol ini. Yi Fan berfikir, jika orang-orang tahu, Chanyeol pasti akan dikata anak mamah yang manja.

"Oh ya, aku dengar kau memiliki kelainan jantung. Sejak kapan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah hening yang cukup lama diantara keduanya.

Yi Fan memandang sengit orang di hadapannya ini, "Siapa kau? Kenapa bertanya hal begitu pada orang yang tak kau kenal?" sembur Yi Fan. Yi Fan pun kembali berjalan, beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Wu Yi Fan!" panggil Chanyeol. Yi Fan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Mari kita bicara." Chanyeol pun berjalan ke arah taman asrama, yang bisa Yi Fan lakukan hanyalah mengikutinya.

"Ini, minumlah." Chanyeol menyodorkan jus botolan pada Yi Fan setelah keduanya duduk di kursi taman asrama. "Oh iya, kau tidak boleh makan dan minum yang manis kan?" ucapnya setelah dirasa Yi Fan tidak menerima pemberiannya.

"Kenapa kau..."

"Kenapa aku mengetahuinya?" tanya Chanyeol memotong ucapan Yi Fan. "Aku mengenal seseorang dengan kondisi yang sama sepertimu. Jadi, mungkin aku lebih tahu mengenai hal ini dari pada kau dan juga Tao." Yi Fan mendelik menatap orang dihadapannya ini. Kenapa lelaki ini bisa mengenal Tao, batinnya bertanya. "Orang yang aku kenal sudah meninggal. Ia terus menunggu donor jantung sepertimu, tapi tidak berhasil dan akhirnya meninggal. Dan orang itu adalah ayahku sendiri." Chanyeol tersenyum sembari mengingat ayahnya. "Sekarat dari penyakit jantung bukanlah hal yang langka. Jadi, aku tidak tertarik pada orang-orang yang akan mati karena penyakit tersebut, aku hanya tertarik pada orang-orang yang akan ditinggalkan oleh orang tersebut."

Yi Fan terus saja menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan was-was. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, sampai saat ini, ibuku masih saja merindukan ayahku, ia selalu menangis jika mengingat ayahku." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih. Setelahnya ia memandang Yi Fan dengan raut wajah serius. "Kau tahu? Saat ini aku sedang mencintai seorang wanita, sayangnya wanita itu sudah memiliki pacar. Dan yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, pacar wanita yang aku cintai pun menderita penyakit yang sama dengan ayahku. Saat aku pertama kali berjumpa dengannya, sempat terpikir olehku..." jeda cukup panjang antara keduanya. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah dan berdiri di hadapan Yi Fan dengan mata memicing tajam. "Bila kau meninggal, Tao pun pasti tidak akan berhenti menangis seperti ibuku. Jadi untuk mencegah hal itu, aku harus membuat Tao jatuh cinta padaku sebelum kau meninggal dunia."

Yi Fan terkejut akan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol, tangan Yi Fan terkepal di samping tubuhnya. "Kauuu..."

"Hei sobat, kau datang ke sekolah ini karena kau ingin putus dengannya kan? Kalau begitu lakukanlah!" ucap Chanyeol memotong ucapan Yi Fan.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Tao baru saja keluar dari ruang dosen dan terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan dosen tersebut.

"Hai princess." sapanya. Sedangkan Tao hanya memutar matanya malas. "Apa kau mau kencan denganku?" tanya Chanyeol terus terang.

Tao melongo, "Hah?"

"Emmm, bukan bukan." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan langsung merangkul pundak Tao seenaknya. Chanyeol menatap mata Tao dengan intens. "Kau, jadilah pacarku. Ya?"

Tao pun melepaskan rangkulan Chanyeol dengan kasar, "Hei dengar ya, kau tahu kan bahwa aku..."

"Husssshhh, kau tenang saja, aku akan sabar menunggu balasan darimu kok." potong Chanyeol.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Seperti biasa, saat pelajaran olahraga berlangsung, Yi Fan hanya bisa duduk memperhatikan teman-temannya berolahraga. Kali ini, jadwalnya sama seperti kelas Chanyeol. Yi Fan dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang lawan, setelahnya Chanyeol melempar cium jauh kepada para penggemarnya yang langsung berteriak heboh. Chanyeol memang cukup terkenal di kalangan para wanita karena ketampanan dan keramahannya.

Yi Fan berdecik jijih melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Akhirnya ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju belakang sekolah.

Tao yang kebetulan baru keluar dari toilet melihat Yi Fan berjalan ke belakang sekolah pun berlari mendekati Yi Fan.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya begitu ia sudah berada di belakang Yi Fan.

Yi Fan pun berbalik, namun masih tetap berjalan. "Ohhh ternyata kau. Mau ke rumah sakit. Hari ini aku tidak mendapatkan izin resmi untuk keluar sekolah. Untuk itu aku akan memanjat tembok belakang sekolah untuk kabur."

"Kau akan menjenguknya lagi."

Yi Fan mendesah kesal, "Kau tidak mengerti, ia kesepian berada di rumah sakit sendiri. Berhentilah untuk merasa cemburu."

"Hahhh?" Tao tidak terima akan ucapan Yi Fan.

"Sudah dulu. Bye." Yi Fan pun memanjat tembok belakang sekolah, dan tanpa sadar telah menjatuhkan kertas lusuh yang selalu berada di dalam saku seragamnya.

Tao pun memunggut kertas lusuh itu.

"Si bodoh itu. Kenapa masih menyimpan kertas ini."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Dimana ya hilangnya?" Yi Fan sibuk memeriksa semua saku pada seragamnya. Ia mencari kertas lusuh yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Yi Fan, apa yang kau cari?" tanya Luhan yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Yi Fan yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Yi Fan tersenyum, "Aku mencari jimat keberuntunganku. Aku menulis sesuatu di kertas itu saat aku masih kecil. Kertas itu berisi doaku. Karena sampai saat ini aku masih hidup, maka aku menyebutnya jimat keberuntunganku. Apakah jatuh ketika aku naik dinding ya? Semoga saja Tao melihatnya dan menyimpannya untukku."

Luhan tertawa mendengar cerita Yi Fan, "Kamu sangat beruntung mempunyai seorang wanita cantik yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Sedangkan aku tidak memiliki siapa pun. Hingga saat ini, aku belum pernah memiliki seorang kekasih. Jika aku mendapatkan transplantasi jantung, aku akan mendapatkan bekas luka besar di dadaku dan tidak akan ada seorang pria pun yang ingin melihatku nantinya. Aku pasti tidak akan pernah punya kekasih."

"Heiii, kau tidak boleh berkata demikian. Kau ini adalah wanita yang sangat cantik, aku yakin akan ada banyak pria yang menyukaimu nanti."

Luhan hanya tersenyum sendu mendengarnya, "Yi Fan. Maukah kau menciumku?" Yi Fan terkejut mendengar permintaan Luhan. "Mendekatlah, Yi Fan. Kemarilah." Yi Fan hanya dapat menunduk, tidak menuruti keinginan Luhan. "Yi Fan, kau tahu? Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta, dan aku juga belum pernah punya kekasih, untuk itu aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman. Aku tidak ingin mati seperti ini." Yi Fan duduk dengan gelisah. Ia bingung harus menanggapi ucapan Luhan seperti apa. Luhan menatap Yi Fan dengan serius, "Yi Fan, apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Akhirnya Yi Fan pun memberanikan diri menatap Luhan setelah Luhan memberikan pertanyaan itu padanya, "Apa?"

"Jika kau tidak menyukaiku, maka..."

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyukaimu, aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman." potong Yi Fan dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu cium aku! Hanya satu kali saja. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah ciuman." namun, Yi Fan tetap pada posisinya. Ia tak beranjak mendekati Luhan. Ia hanya bisa menatap Luhan. Luhan yang jengah pun akhirnya bertindak. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melangkah perlahan mendekati Yi Fan. Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, akhirnya Luhan mencium Yi Fan tepat di bibir. Bibir bertemu dengan bibir. Hanya sebuah kecupan, tidak ada hisapan ataupun permainan lidah. Hanya sebentar namun sangat berarti untuk Luhan.

"Yi Fan, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Tao duduk diam di dekat jendela kamar asramanya. Ia tidak bisa tidur, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia rindu dengan Yi Fannya. Sudah 2 hari ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Yi Fan karena Yi Fan terlalu sibuk dengan si Luhan itu.

Mata Tao mengerjab, memastikan orang yang ia lihat di taman asrama adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Tao pun membuka jendela kamar asramanya agar ia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ternyata dugaan Tao benar. Orang yang duduk sendiri di taman asrama adalah Yi Fan. Tao pun tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menutup jendelanya, lalu mengambil jaket tebal dan tidak lupa membawa kertas lusuh milik Yi Fan. Tao pun berjalan mengendap keluar dari asrama.

"Yi Fan. Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di sini?" sapanya setelah berada dihadapan Yi Fan.

Yi Fan terlonjak terkejut. Setelahnya ia mendesah kesal. "Pergilah Tao, aku sedang ingin sendirian."

"Apa kau di rumah sakit sepanjang hari ini." Tao pura-pura tidak mendengarkan ucapan Yi Fan.

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku sedang ingin sendirian."

"Apa kau di rumah sakit sepanjang hari ini." Tao menanyakan hal yang sama pada Yi Fan.

"Ya."

Tao tersenyum remeh, "Dengannya?"

"Ya. Kami berdua mengobrol."

"Mengobrol? Tentang apa?"

"Tentang banyak hal."

"Contohnya?" Yi Fan menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Tao. "Apa? Apa yang kalian obrolkan?"

"Maafkan aku." ucap Yi Fan lirih. "Aku dan Luhan. Kami berdua berciuman." Yi Fan bisa melihat kilat kesedihan di mata Tao detik itu juga. Yi Fan pun berdiri dan mendekati Tao. "Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya. Dia bertanya padaku, "Apakah kau menyukaiku?" dan tentu saja aku menjawab "Tentu saja aku tidak menyukaimu, aku hanya menyukaimu sebagai teman." Lalu ia meminta sebuah ciuman. Dan..."

"Apakah kau bodoh? Itu adalah pertanyaan jebakan." Tao berteriak kesal. "Hanya karena dia cantik maka..."

"Bukan seperti itu, Tao."

"Lalu apa?"

"Dia bilang dia tidak ingin mati dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dia masih menunggu untuk transplantasi. Aku tidak bisa bersikap acuh pada orang dalam kondisi seperti itu."

"Tapi itu tidak bisa dikatakan bersikap baik pada orang yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik."

"Aku tahu itu, Tao."

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Tao akhirnya tumpah juga. "Yi Fan, kau tahu? Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi berada disisimu jika kau begini terus."

"Kalau begitu, putus saja denganku." Tao menatap wajah Yi Fan dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Kini akhirnya aku mengerti perasaanmu."

"Perasaanku? Kau tahu apa tentang perasaanku, Yi Fan."

Yi Fan menjauh dari hadapan Tao, ia kembali duduk di sebelah Tao tanpa berani menatap wajah Tao yang kini sudah penuh dengan air mata. "Kau bisa pergi jika kau mau. Setelah semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku, kau benar-benar terlalu baik untukku, Tao." Yi Fan tersenyum menatap langit, "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan tidak pada Luhan."

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu perasaanku. Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan tidak padanya? Kau seharusnya mementingkan perasaan orang yang mencintaimu dari pada orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apakah orang itu mencintaimu atau tidak." Yi Fan terdiam. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Tao tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Seakan teringat, Tao pun merogoh saku celana dan mengambil kertas lusuh milik Yi Fan, lalu melemparkan kertas itu ke arah Yi Fan. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan. Kita putus." setelahnya, Tao berlari meninggalkan Yi Fan dengan air mata terus mengalir dari mata pandanya.

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

"Princess!" teriak Chanyeol memanggil-manggil Tao dan langsung memeluk Tao dengan erat. Tao hanya mendesah kesal. Paginya rusak karena kehadiran si genit Chanyeol ini.

"Apalagi?"

"Jika kau ada masalah, kenapa tidak membaginya denganku. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan melihat wajah murungmu itu di pagi yang cerah ini." tidak ada niatan bagi Tao untuk menawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Tao berbalik dan memandang Chanyeol sembari tersenyum, "Ya, begitulah."

"Maka kau harus menyukaiku. Aku ini hanya akan jatuh cinta kepada wanita sepertimu, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir jika kau menjadi kekasihku karena aku tidak akan selingkuh. Mau mencoba?"

"Aku tidak bisa, aku lebih mencintai Yi Fan daripada dirimu, aku mencintainya lebih dari siapa pun..."

"Tidak akan lama lagi dia akan mati, kau tahu itu kan?" potong Chanyeol.

Tao melotot marah. Dan dengan sekali ayunan, tangan mulus Tao mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol, meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengatakan hal itu lagi! Yi Fan tidak akan mati dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Jangan sekali-kali berbicara mengenai hidupnya!" Tao berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Apa rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai? Kau tidak akan mengetahuinya." ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Tao. "Saat dia meninggal, apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Jika kamu terluka..."

Brukkk

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Tao dari belakang. "Sungguh menyakitkan untukku menyaksikannya."

*KT*KT*KT*KT*KT*

Yi Fan terkejut melihat ranjang Luhan yang kosong. Tidak ada lagi papan bertuliskan nama Luhan di ranjang tersebut. Hanya ada seorang perawat yang sedang membereskan selimut di ranjang yang biasanya Luhan tempati.

"Maaf, apa yang terjadi dengan pasien Luhan? Dia kemana?" tanya Yi Fan pada parawat.

"Dia meninggal tadi malam. Kasihan sekali. Padahal ia masih sangat muda. Tadi malam tiba-tiba dia terkena serangan jantung dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan karena ia belum juga mendapatkan donor jantung." setelah mengatakan kabar tersebut, perawat itu pun pergi meninggalakan kamar bekas Luhan.

Brukkk

Yi Fan jatuh berlutut. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba ia jadi sulit untuk bernafas. Nafasnya terdengar berat dan terputus-putus. Dengan tenaga yang ada, ia melepaskan dasi dan kancing bajunya sendiri agar nafasnya sedikit lebih lancar. Tapi nyatanya hal itu tidak ada gunanya. Ia masih kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Hahh...haahhh...hahhhh...T..ao...Hahh...hahhh...Taooo..." ditengah nafasnya yang semakin berat, Yi Fan masih saja menyebutkan nama Tao, yang terkasih.

TBC


End file.
